In agriculture, it is common to make use of air distributions systems for delivery of seed or fertilizer to furrows formed in the ground by respective furrow openers of a suitable implement. As the force of air exiting distribution tubes of the air distribution system can inadvertently cause the material being distributed to be blown out of the furrow, the use of the various types of material decelerating devices are known.
Two examples of material decelerating devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,915 by Memory and U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,273 by Gauchet et al and in US Patent Application Publication 2002/0144637 by Wendling et al. In each instance, a cyclonic separator is used to separate the material being conveyed from the conveying air stream. Using the designs of the prior art however, lighter materials can be caught in the conical air flow and inadvertently exhausted out of the upper air vent instead of the product delivery opening at the bottom end. In other instances, the material being conveyed may be trapped within the cyclonic flow of air within the separator.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,155,243 by Heintzman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,534 by Meyer, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,639 by Norris et al disclose examples of material decelerating devices for an air drill in the form of a perforated tube section for mounting in line with a pneumatic seed delivery line permitting air to be exhausted radially therefrom. None of the devices provide any feasible means of readily adjusting the size of the exhaust openings to control the amount of air being exhausted such that the device is not well suited to applications where it is desirable to exhaust different amounts of air flow from different delivery tubes having varying air flow rates therein throughout a pneumatic delivery system.